


Une rencontre éphhémère

by Sheena468



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena468/pseuds/Sheena468
Summary: Un soir en rentrant chez lui, Lysandre aperçoit une mystérieuse silhouette en train de danser. Cette rencontre va le marquer plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.





	

**Une rencontre éphémère**

 

_Une silhouette qui tourbillonne. Une main qui se pose délicatement. La lune qui l’illumine. Une simple apparition, furtive, qui a laissé son empreinte sur moi._

_Un jour, peut-être que je saurais qui elle est…_

_______________________

 

Il existe de ces journées qui à première vue, ressemble à une journée ordinaire. La cloche qui annonce la fin des cours, les élèves qui sortent en bavardant. Ce vendredi était identique à tous les autres vendredis. Le weekend commençait, l’été se rapprochait. Tout aurait pu être parfait si les examens n’approchaient pas à grand pas.

« J’ai commencé à réviser les deux premiers chapitres géographies, disait une élève, mais sérieusement ! La mondialisation, c’est horrible ! J’y comprends rien !

\- Ça va, tu as toujours de bonne notes, répondit un garçon. Moi, ça sera un miracle si j’ai mon semestre ! En plus, mon père me met une pression monstre.

\- Lysandre, tu viens ?

\- Attends, je ne retrouve plus mon carnet. »

Oui, jusque-là, tout était normal. Il avait égaré une nouvelle fois son carnet et Castiel allait une nouvelle fois s’en prendre à sa mémoire de poisson rouge.

« Encore ? s’écria-t-il. Mais tu crains comme gars !

\- J’ai dû l’oublier quelque part, fit Lysandre, l’air préoccupé.

\- Tu l’oublies _toujours_ quelque part ! Sérieusement, fais quelque chose ! Attache-le à ta main ou un truc dans le genre ! »

Lysandre continua à chercher dans son sac en silence tandis que la professeure de biologie quittait la salle. Excédé, Castiel prit le sac et renversa le contenu sur la table.

« Hum… fit Lysandre. Non, j’ai vraiment dû l’oublier quelque part. »

Castiel secoua la tête, désespéré et sortit de la salle en laissant son camarade ranger ses affaires. Celui-là, c’était un miracle qu’il arrive à avoir de bonnes notes ! Plus sérieusement, Castiel appréciait beaucoup Lysandre mais sa manier de perdre tout et n’importe quoi, surtout son carnet, l’agaçait au plus haut point. Quelque fois, il se demandait s’il arrivait à se souvenir de son adresse.

Lysandre le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ambre, Li et Charlotte passèrent alors devant eux et la blonde adressa un sourire mielleux au rouquin avant de snober Lysandre, ce qui acheva de mettre Castiel de mauvaise humeur.

« La dernière fois que tu l’as vu, c’était où ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant à l’avance la réponse qu’il obtiendrait.

\- Je ne sais plus… répondit Lysandre.

\- Est-ce que tu l’avais au moins sur toi ce matin ?

\- Je crois…

\- Je rêve ! Tu ne te souviens même plus de ça ? Et on va faire comment ce soir à la répétition ?

\- Ça ira, je connais les paroles.

\- Ça par contre, tu t’en souviens ? »

Ou comment une seule personne pouvait être un paradoxe complet. Néanmoins, Lysandre laissa Castiel rentrer seul et se mit à la recherche de son précieux carnet. On ne savait jamais, quelqu’un pouvait le trouver et regarder à l’intérieur.

Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, là où se trouvait leur local de répétition mais tomba pratiquement nez à nez avec Rosalya.

« Ah super ! Lysandre, tu es là ! s’écria-t-elle. J’ai trouvé ton carnet !

-C’est vrai ? s’étonna-t-il. Où était-il ?

\- Par terre dans la cafétéria, répondit la jeune fille. Tu as dû le faire tomber. Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

\- C’est vrai… Merci en tout cas. On va pouvoir répéter avec Castiel.

\- D’accord, dit Rosalya en s’éloignant. Mais ne répète pas trop tard, ce soir, c’est moi qui fait à manger ! Des lasagnes ! »

Lysandre, la rassura, en disant que non, il ne répéterait pas trop tard et qu’il serait à l’heure pour manger ses lasagnes. Il rangea avec soulagement son carnet dans sa poche, tout en considérant avec un peu plus d’attention l’idée de Castiel d’attacher son carnet quelque part.

Le lycée était complètement vide à présent. Seul Nathaniel était resté en salle des délégués comme à son habitude.

Le soleil se couchait. Lysandre marchait tranquillement dans la rue, le long de la rivière. Il avait rendez-vous chez Castiel pour la répétition. Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la rivière.

« Oh ! »

Il s’arrêta net.

« La silhouette ! »

La même silhouette qu’il avait aperçue quelques jours plus tôt, au clair de lune, alors qu’il rentrait chez lui. Cette silhouette qui se mouvait avec grâce et élégance en ombre chinoise. Intrigué, il s’approcha un peu plus.

C’était une jeune fille, une danseuse. Une danseuse classique pour être précis. Lysandre reconnut les chaussons satinés, tellement caractéristique. La jeune fille sautait, tournait, se déplaçait allègrement en souriant. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa danse qu’elle ne l’avait pas remarqué.

Sans qu’il s’en rendre compte, Lysandre s’était assis par terre et la regardait, comme hypnotisé. Chacun de ses gestes était comme poétique. Il sortit alors son carnet et commença à écrire, pris d’une soudaine inspiration. En la regardant danser, il s’était mis à imaginer des paroles. Des paroles qui l’accompagnaient merveilleusement bien. Il pouvait presque entendre la musique.

 

________________________

« Bonsoir… »

La musique s’était arrêtée. Lysandre leva les yeux de son carnet et vite la danseuse qui se tenait devant lui et il put l’observer plus attentivement. Elle était plutôt grande et fine et était très droite. Elle avait des cheveux blonds dorés, attaché en un chignon très serrés et des yeux bleus azur. Elle portait une robe bleu légère et tenait ses chaussons à la main.

« Bonsoir, répondit-il. »

Un silence pesant s’abattit. La danseuse dévisagea Lysandre, l’air intrigué.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, non, je regardais seulement.

\- Vous… regardiez quoi ? »

Le regard de Lysandre se perdit un instant dans le vide. La danseuse fronça les sourcils et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

« Whouhou ? lança-t-elle.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Lysandre en se levant. Je vous regardais danser. »

Elle en resta bouche bée. Puis elle cligna des yeux, rougit et finit par s’éloigner. Lysandre la suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Une journée normale…

_______________________

 

_Il y avait des gens que l’on rencontrait comme ça, dans la rue en passant et qui cessaient d’exister dès qu’ils quittaient notre champ de vision. D’autres qui captaient brièvement notre attention par un petit geste qu’ils effectuaient, quelques mots échangés et qui l’air de rien, nous avaient suffisamment marqué pour que l’on se rappelle d’eux longtemps après. Et puis, il y avait ceux qui sans rien faire, sans rien dire, simplement en étant là, nous marquaient à vie._

_Des gens qui semblaient hors du temps, tant ils se détachaient de la masse humaine._

_Lui… Son regard turquoise et doré, ses vêtements rétro, ses cheveux argent… Est-ce que c’était naturel ? D’où sortait-il ?_

 

_______________________

 

Lysandre retourna à la rivière le lendemain soir, puis encore celui d’après et celui d’après. À chaque fois, la danseuse était là et dansait. Au début, sa présence la perturbait un peu mais au fil du temps, elle avait fini par s’y habituer à ne plus y faire attention. Lysandre pouvait continuer d’écrire tout en la regardant danser. Dès qu’il la regardait, la musique résonnait à ses oreilles et les paroles venaient se poser d’elle-même sur son carnet.

« Tes paroles s’améliorent, avait dit un jour Castiel à Lysandre.

\- J’ai une bonne muse, avait-il répondu. »

C’était comme ça qu’il s’était mis à considérer la danseuse : une muse. Un être mystérieux qui vous donne envie de créer quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais pu exister sans vous. Venir voir la danseuse tous les jours était devenu une habitude, un rituel que l’un et l’autre s’étaient à apprécier. Lysandre aurait pu continuer à la regarder danser éternellement.

Pourtant, chaque rencontre était éphémère. Un soir, la danseuse ne vint pas, puis l’autre soir ce fut Lysandre qui ne put venir. Les examens approchaient à vitesse grand V et le jeune homme dût se concentrer sur ses révisions. Et il dût avouer que ses « rendez-vous » près de la rivière lui manquaient.

 

_______________________

 

 

« C’est fini, vous pouvez vos crayons. »

Un immense soupir de soulagement suivit les mots de Monsieur Laoui, le professeur de mathématiques. Il fallait qu’au niveau de la difficulté, son examen battait tous les records ! La trigonométrie et les fonctions linéaires avaient littéralement fait exploser le cerveau des élèves.

« Aaah ! C’était quoi ça ? s’écria Armin. Le prof a voulu nous tuer ou quoi ?

\- Je crois que c’était son intention, grommela son jumeau, affalé sur la table

\- Eh, monsieur ! lança Kim. Ça va pas de faire des sujets comme ça ? Vous voulez qu’on redouble ou quoi ?

\- Allons, allons, répondit Monsieur Laoui avec un grand sourire, si je voulais vous revoir l’année prochaine, je n’aurais qu’à saboter vos résultats. »

Et il partit d’un grand éclat de rire qui glaça le sang de la moitié des élèves.

« Allez, bande de cancre, lâcha-t-il, faites passer vos copies vers l’avant. Nathaniel, tu les déposeras sur mon bureau. »

Les élèves s’exécutèrent en râlant et passèrent les copies à Nathaniel, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir la tête d’un condamné à mort.

« Carrément infaisable son exam ! s’exclama Castiel en ouvrant son sac d’un air rageur. Ce prof est un vrai sadique !

\- Ça ne serait pas drôle si vous ne souffriez pas un  peu, intervint le professeur qui avait entendu les paroles du rouquin. »

Il éclata de nouveau de rire et Castiel dût faire d’immenses efforts pour ne pas répliquer.

« Franchement, je me demande à quoi pense Laoui, continua le jeune homme à voix basse. Donner un truc aussi dur… T’en penses quoi, Lysandre ? Eh ! Lysandre ? Tu m’écoutes ?

\- C’est vrai qu’il était dur, répondit Lysandre d’un air absent. »

Rectification : Nathaniel n’était pas le seul à ne pas avoir une tête de condamné à mort.

La sonnerie retentit et un grand fracas fit trembler les murs de la salle de classe. Les élèves s’étaient tous levés en hurlant « C’EST LES VACANCES ! » et s’étaient précipité dans le couloir sans même attendre l’autorisation de monsieur Laoui.

Castiel et Lysandre étaient sorti les derniers. Lysandre avait l’air d’être reparti dans son monde et Castiel râlait après le sujet de mathématiques, ce qui ne l’empêchait de jeter un regard en coin à son ami. Ces derniers temps, il trouvait Lysandre particulièrement distrait, encore plus que d’habitude (ce qui voulait dire beaucoup).

En fait, Lysandre repensait à la danseuse. Il ne l’avait plus revu depuis le début des examens. De temps à autre, il était allé à la rivière, dans l’espoir de l’y trouver mais sans succès. Et puis, il avait finalement laissé tomber.

« Enfin, les vacances ! lâcha Castiel lorsqu’ils furent sorti. On va pouvoir se reposer. Toi, tu rentres chez tes parents avec ton frère et Rosalya, c’est ça ?

\- Ouais, répondit Lysandre. On part demain, en fin d’après-midi.

\- Cool, comme ça, ça te donnera le temps de chercher tes affaires.

\- Rosa m’a fait une liste pour éviter ça, justement.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui, mais ça me fait penser que je n’ai pas fait ma valise…

\- T’es incorrigible comme mec. »

Ils passèrent près de la rivière, là où Lysandre avait vu la danseuse pour la première fois. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir. Oui, il avait fini par laisser tomber. Après tout, la vie était faite de multitude de rencontre comme celle-ci. Des rencontres qui vous marquent au fer rouge mais qui ne sont qu’éphémère. Cela ne serait pas la dernière. Elle l’avait seulement plus marqué qu’une autre.

Quand il y repensait, cela aurait pu faire une très belle chanson.

 

______________________

 

« Hé ! »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Une fine couche de pellicule blanche avait recouvert les trottoirs. Les passants se pressaient à petit pas de rentrer chez eux pour se réchauffer. Cet hiver était particulièrement glacial mais il neigeait ! Noël allait être blanc.

« Hé oh ! »

Lysandre et Castiel avaient répété jusqu’à tard pour leur concert prévu ce weekend. Puis le guitariste avait laissé son ami chercher ses affaires qu’il avait encore égarées quelque part.

Lysandre avait parcouru le lycée de long en large avant de se rendre à la loge du concierge où ses affaires l’attendaient bien sagement. Il perdait ses affaires tellement souvent que le concierge avait pris l’habitude après les cours qu’il les récupère, souvent bien après la fermeture du lycée, quand il se rappelait qu’elles étaient généralement ici.

Le jeune homme avait quitté l’établissement alors que vingt heures trente sonnaient. Il hâta le pas, en espérant que Leigh n’avait pas eu la bonne idée de faire la cuisine ou que Rosa passait la soirée avec eux.

« Hé ! Tu m’as entendu ? »

Quelque chose l’attrapa alors par sa veste et l’obligea à s’arrêter. Il se retourna et vit une jeune fille, les mains sur les genoux, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Bon sang ! s’exclama-t-elle lorsqu’elle eut un tant soit peu retrouvé. Tu fais attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t’appelle ! »

Lysandre haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Elle lui courait après ? Pourquoi ?

Elle se releva et lui sourit. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds dorés qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules.

« Enfin… reprit-elle en soupirant, j’ai quand même réussi à te rattraper. C’est l’essentiel. Cela fait longtemps, non ? »

Là, il fut carrément perdu. Il la connaissait ?

En voyant sa réaction, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« Non… Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? s’exclama-t-elle. »

De toute évidence, c’était le cas… Il détourna les yeux, gênés. Elle éclata de rire.

« Et si je fais ça ? dit-elle en se reculant. »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds puis tendit une jambe vers l’arrière. Elle leva un bras vers le haut, puis le deuxième vers l’arrière et elle resta comme ça, en équilibre. Cela fit tilt dans l’esprit de Lysandre.

« La danseuse !

\- Ah ! Tu te souviens ! dit-elle en se relâchant. »

Elle riait, pas vexée le moins du monde. Lysandre, lui n’en revenait toujours pas de la revoir, comme ça, dans la rue, des mois après l’avoir rencontré pour la première fois.

« C’est drôle de se revoir après si longtemps, continua-t-elle. Pour être honnête, tu as disparu si soudainement que je me demandais si j’allais te revoir un jour.

\- Moi aussi… je me le suis demandé, répondit Lysandre. J’ai continué à venir à la rivière encore quelques jours mais comme tu n’y étais plus…

\- Oui, je comprends, ne t’en fais pas. En fait, j’allais à la rivière pour m’entraîner avant une audition et une fois l’audition passée, je n’ai plus eu une minute pour y aller ou alors, j’étais trop fatiguée pour redanser. Là, on répète le spectacle de fin d’année. Je sortais d’une répétition et je t’ai reconnu alors je t’ai couru après.

\- C’est pour ça… Encore désolé de ne pas t’avoir reconnu seulement… »

Seulement, les cheveux lâchés et en jean et basket, elle ne ressemblait plus à la danseuse de ses souvenirs.

« Ce n’est rien, fit-elle. Après tout, on se connait à peine, c’est normal que tu ne m’aies pas reconnu. Toi, par contre, tu es reconnaissable entre mille !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ! Un garçon aux yeux vairons et au look victorien, ce n’est pas courant. »

Ils s’étaient mis à marcher tout en discutant. Lysandre constata que la danseuse était plutôt bavarde mais cela ne le dérangeait. Elle était très joyeuse et elle avait un très beau sourire. Le même que celui qu’elle arborait quand elle dansait.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi venais-tu me voir danser ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J’aimais bien te voir danser, répondit-il. Cela m’inspirait. »

Son sourire s’effaça pour laisser place à un étonnement sincère.

« Cela t’inspirait pour quoi ?

\- Des chansons. Je trouvais facilement les paroles quand je te regardais.

\- C’est gentil… murmura-t-elle en rougissant. »

Puis, elle se posa en face de lui.

« Alors dans ce cas, s’écria-t-elle. J’espère t’entendre chanter ! Après tout, tu m’as vu danser, ça me semble normal que je puisse te voir chanter. »

Lysandre laissa échapper un petit rire. C’était un curieux marché mais il l’accepta. La jeune fille pointa alors du doigt la rue qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Je vais par-là, annonça-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Par-là, répondit Lysandre, la rue de droite. »

Il hésita un instant puis dit :

« Est-ce que l’on pourra se revoir ? »

La danseuse cligna des yeux puis sourit.

« Bien sûr ! répondit-elle. Ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir aussi. On a qu’à dire que l’on se retrouve à la rivière. Comme avant.

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire. Comme avant. »

Ils s’observèrent encore un instant, puis s’éloignèrent, chacun de leur côté. Mais Lysandre avait à peine eut le temps de faire trois pas que la danseuse le rattrapa de nouveau.

« Ton nom ! s’exclama-t-elle. Je ne le connais pas !

\- Ah oui. C’est Lysandre.

\- Lysandre ? Comme dans _le Songe d’une nuit d’été_?

\- Oui, tu connais ?

\- Un peu. Enfin, plus la version ballet que la version originale de Shakespeare mais je connais.

\- Il existe une version ballet ? Je ne savais pas.

\- Eh oui, il en existe une !

\- Et toi ? Comment t’appelles-tu ? »

Une voiture passa près d’eaux et la neige se mit à tomber doucement, tapissant davantage les rues de son manteau immaculé.

« Je m’appelle… »

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écris sur Lysandre et un OC. Il fut un temps où j'imaginais une suite mais pour le moment, je pense que l'histoire est très bien comme elle est.


End file.
